1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapting connector for a video machine, and more particularly to an adapting connector for a video machine that is able to convert the signal from a video machine with an S terminal to an older television with a VIDEO terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the video machine products have changed very fast as a result of dynamic research and the great popularity of the products. Multimedia products can provide high quality reproduction of image and audio, and the price of the products is not expensive.
The current digital video machine is compatible with VCD/DVD input to read the VCD/DVD digital data. In general, the image output terminal of the machine uses an S terminal for transmitting the image signal. However, an image input terminal of an older television is a VIDEO terminal, therefore, the new multimedia machine can not connect the different specification terminals of the television with the video terminal.
As per the above description, the television can not connect to the new video machine with an S terminal, but the older television still works and thus the owner has a dilemmaxe2x80x94abandon the older TV set, which is wasteful, or be denied the enjoyment of the latest media. Thus, people usually have to buy a new television with an S terminal to enjoy the high quality image shown on a screen of the television.
With reference to FIG. 6, a main portion transmitting image signal of a convention connector for a video machine includes an S terminal (50) and a VIDEO terminal (60) connected to the S terminal (50). The S terminal (50) includes four ports, wherein two ports thereof, a C signal port and a Y signal port, transmit image signal from a video machine. The C signal port transmits a mixed signal having a synchronization signal and a single image signal, and the Y signal port transmits a color image signal. The C signal port connects through a capacitor (70) to the Y signal port. When the mixed signal and the color image signal transmit to the VIDEO terminal (60), the capacitor (70) is able to filter DC signal in the synchronization of the mixed signal. Therefore, the capacitor (70) ensures the transmitting signal to keep synchronous.
The above invention is able to provide that the image signal of the S terminal transmits to the VIDEO terminal (60) of a TV. However the capacitor (70) is able to filter the DC signal in the synchronization signal, but the color image signal still interferes the synchronization signal. Thus, the unclear image transmitted through the connector is shown on the TV screen.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved adapting connector for a video machine to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The objective of the present invention is able to provide an adapting connector for a video machine that is able to connect between a digital video machine with an S terminal and a video machine with a VIDEO terminal.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.